Young And Beautiful
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Based on CP Coulter's Dalton the relationship between Sebastian Smythe and Derek Seigerson. Established Seberk, an average day in the Seigerson-Smythe lives including dinner with the parents, Brittana and Jogan and lots of family fluff. Please Leave a Review and let me know what you think


**Hi Everyone-**

**This story is based on Derek Seigerson and Sebastian Smythe from CP Coulter's Dalton, Seberk as it is called has always been a big ship of mine as I think Derek and Sebastian are perfectly matched. This is a little snippet from their lives so please let me know what you think.**

**Most of this is head-cannon including the relationship between Santana and Sebastian and the relationship/friendship between Amanda Seigerson and John Wright. Everything is kept as cannon as possible but who doesn't think Santana and Sebastian living together isn't an awesome idea?! **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee Ryan Murphy does and he also owns Sebastian Smythe and CP Coulter owns the wonderfully written Derek Seigerson**

**And As Always Please Read and Review **

* * *

><p><span>Young and Beautiful<span>

Sebastian Smythe/Derek Seigerson-An average day in the Smythe/Seigerson family-pure fluff.

* * *

><p>When Derek Seigerson-Smythe staggers home on Friday 9th December he's exhausted. The day had been filled with another deposition that had nearly drained him of his will and strength, and all he wanted to do was to go home and hold his husband and his kids.<p>

But no! Tonight he has to go home and get dressed for one of the most long painful dinners of his life (and he had lived through the Julian, Logan, and Santana dinner of '18) tonight he will have to have dinner with his parents. Or well, his father. Hopefully Sebastian could deal with his mother while Derek drowned himself in bottle after bottle of wine.

His father had been considerably unsupportive of his coming-out regardless of the fact that it had happened nearly a decade ago. Hs mother had been marginally better having swallowed down her disappointment when she had gotten her grandchildren. Amanda had been thrilled with the one or two phone calls she had given him.

His sister had ran off after her High School years with a painkiller addiction and had only recently gotten clean. She was now a dance major at NYADA and owning her own apartment in Bushwick while working in a coffee shop. (Logan may or may not have mentioned that John Wright was paying for Amanda's tuition due to having something to do with finding her in Hell's Kitchen during an apparent overdose and then paying for Rehab-why Logan's father was in Hell's Kitchen and then paying for a woman who was nearly thirty years younger than him to go through college Derek didn't know nor did he think he wanted to know either)

So all he wanted to do on a cold blustery Friday in New York was curl up on his sofa in his sweats with a beer and his husband and kids.

The house is quiet when he gets in and that leaves Derek aware of two things-one-someone's either done good on their threats to kidnap his family or he's walking directly into ambush.

The latter is proved true when he hears something that sounds like a gun cocking and the unmistakeable voice of his eldest son Dale James Seigerson-Smythe "Get him" and he looks up from dropping his bag to see Dale followed by his little brother Jacob or 'Jake' Lucas Seigerson-Smythe and a smattering of Nurf Bullets hit his knees.

_I'm gonna kill the bloody Brightman's for giving them those toys _Derek swore in his head. Dale is holding a gun and Jake a crossbow and they both suddenly lunge at him tackling him around the middle.

Footsteps gently pad down the stairs and there's a soft laugh "Ok boys let's let Daddy Derek, rest for a second." And then Derek looks up to see his husband, the only man he has ever loved, the only person he will ever love and his partner, husband and his best friend Sebastian Seigerson-Smythe leaning against the top of the stairs wearing jogger bottoms rolled up and a loose jumper his bare feet padding on the carpet.

Dale leaps down his little five year old footsteps padding into the living room and curling onto the black leather sofa's Jake curls next to him letting him Derek place a kiss into the four year olds blonde hair. It makes his stomach warm looking at how much Jake looks like Sebastian, right down to the blonde hair and the green eyes and cat like smile.

There is the moment however, when both boys are in the kitchen getting juice when Derek gets to curl up next to his husband. "I hate work" he said curling up and nuzzling into jumper smelling the unique smell that was Sebastian mixed with the smell of his Armani aftershave.

This is the smell of home.

"Bad day?" Sebastian said placing a kiss to the corner of Derek's temple and he nodded "I hate being a DA" he pouted "I hate it more than private practice"

Sebastian laughed "No you don't" he said warmly "You hated private practice, didn't it remind you of your father?" Derek pouted "Yes but still I feel exhausted every weekend" Sebastian laughed turning Derek's head to gently press a kiss to his lips.

Things are just getting heated when a little voice pipes up from the door "Why do they kiss Dale? Isn't kissing supposed to be gross" then another voice "I don't know Jakey but at least there not testing the mattress out again"

"Ok," Sebastian said half leaping out of Derek's lap and swinging Dale up into his arms "I think we've heard quite enough Daley, how about the both of you get your stuff together for Auntie Tana and Auntie Britney's sleepover"

Dale jumped up and down and went off dragging Jake with him and Derek grinned dragging Sebastian down on to his lap "There both spending the night at Satan and Britney's all night aren't they?" at Sebastian's nod he grinned "So we can have some fun?" he asked running his jaw against his husbands.

"Easy there Killer" Sebastian said winking "I think we might have to wait a bit, we have dinner with your parents to contend with first"

Derek was saved the trouble of pouting when there was a crash from above and Sebastian groaned "Dale James you had better not broken anything"

"It was Jake's fault Daddy Sebastian" came the answering reply followed by Jake's instantaneous "Nu huh he's lying Daddy Bastian" Sebastian rolled his eyes "Well whoever that was it better be picked up by the time I get there"

Chuckling Derek watches as his husband clumps up the stairs leaning back on the sofa trying to dispel his nerves of the night ahead. His mother and father have never been the most accepting of types and his father clearly favours Dale (being Derek's biological son) more than Jake and that's enough to set Derek's teeth on edge.

His mother at least understands and accepts his relationship but that doesn't mean coming out wasn't difficult. You don't just go from being the Playboy of Dalton to gay overnight and Derek is loath to admit the long hard struggle he went through throughout senior year. When he was accidently forced out the closet by Casey (who to her credit did feel awful about it afterwards) he had been cut off and forced to make his own way through life.

It had been hell for a reason because Sebastian had grown tired of his cold waiting agonizing torture that was their relationship (because Logan had been brutal in the aftermath blaming Seb for everything and anything) he had jumped the first train out of Ohio and it took nearly three agonizing years before Derek tracked him down again. It was there at the apartment he was living in that Derek had met Santana Lopez.

Shit she had been scary-and she still didn't like him even now.

It had taken another three years before his mother rang him for coffee and even now after nearly twelve years of being with the man his father still struggled to understand-or accept.

When Sebastian comes down muttering something about how kids do nothing but mess about, Derek tries to pull himself out of memory lane but Seb notices (as he always does) and gently kissed the palm of his hand. "We don't have to go you know" he whispered "I can always ask Santana to come along to if you want"

"Satan and my father in the same room" Derek said raising his eyebrows "That'll make a headline" Seb grinned before snuggling down waiting for the boys to stagger down with their backpacks. Jake comes down first curling into Derek's lap his blonde hair mused up and Dale dumps his bag going in the kitchen for the search of cookies.

"Daddy Derek" Jake says his voice small "Yeah baby?" Derek asked "Does Grandpa Ernest not like me?" there was a pause as Sebastian nearly spat a mouthful` of his coffee, his eyes met Derek's and he winces at the look in his eyes. "What makes you say a thing like that sweetie?" Sebastian asks bending down to Jake's level.

"I heard him and Grandma Allison talking the other weak when we spent the night" he admitted his voice small "I went downstairs for a drink and she was yelling at him telling him he had to spend more time with me no matter who my father was"

He looked up his eyes round and confused "But your both my Daddies aren't you" Derek closes his eyes feeling something close to murderous rage pouring from every pour in his skin. There is no way in hell that he is letting that bastard think this of his son. He is Jake's father, just like Seb is Dale's and that's the end to it.

"Did I upset you?" Jake asks looking stricken "I'm sorry Daddy…" but Derek cuts across him lifting him up onto his lap "Now listen here" he says tapping Jake's nose making him go adorably cross-eyed "I love you and your Daddy and Dale more than anything in the world and nothing is ever gonna change that. I'm your daddy as much as Dale's and don't you ever forget that you hear me?"

Jake nodded once pleased with his answer "I love you Daddy" he muttered and Derek rubbed their noses together making Jake squirm "I love you too baby boy, now go make sure your brother hasn't broken anything"

Sebastian is old enough and wise enough to realise not to press the wound but Derek makes a mental note to speak to Satan and see if he could borrow her black book of dirt. She's a publicist for Christ's sake and a damn good one at that. She must have something on his father after all.

Sebastian mutters something about getting dressed for tonight and Derek ignores him uncaring of the creases in his shirt. Like hell he's gonna put any effort into this.

However he does have to appreciate the aftereffects of Sebastian's effort. He looks nothing short of mouth-watering in dark trousers and a dark grey shirt. He's wearing his rings that he never takes off-his wedding ring identical to Derek's a silver band with a thread of onyx running through it and a ring on his middle finger that they got each after Jake's birth with the gemstones of the boys. Emerald for Dale and Opel for Jake.

Only Derek knows about the third one hidden away under his shirt. The one he gave Sebastian when he agreed to give Derek a second chance all those years ago in New York. It was a single cut square blue diamond on a white band with their initials DS+SS inscribed on the inside.

"You look good" Derek says kissing the inside of Sebastian's ear who squirms under the administration. They are forced to pull away from each other when the doorbell rings and Derek swears under his breathe for Satan's immaculate timing. It's like she has a bat signal for cock-blocking.

When Seb opens the door she's already stood there with her (now) wife and daughter. Britney is dressed in a simple pair of black leggings with a fluffy jumper and UGG boots. Satan in a tight pair of black and white stripy jeans and a tight fitting jumper that somehow looks warm but yet shows cleavage all at the same time. Their daughter Luna (the same age as Jake) was wearing blue jeans and a red jumper.

"Hey babe" Santana said effortlessly to Sebastian "Fidel" she said crudely catching Derek's eye. "Hello Satan" he says sweetly ignoring the look on Sebastian's face. "Your boys here yet" she asks and without prompting Dale and Jake race down the stairs bags at the ready. It's cruel Derek thinks how both boys love Auntie Tana.

"You both have fun" Sebastian says wrapping the boys up warm and pressing a kiss to both their heads. "I don't want to hear of any trouble from either of you"

"Don't worry babe, were gonna take them for ice cream, pizza and a movie" Santana said pulling both boys out the house "I'll drop them off bout noon," she winks "Make sure you to stay out of trouble too" she says her meaning nothing but clear.

Derek takes a great amount of pleasure slamming the door in her face.

* * *

><p>When they get to the restaurant it's by sheer force of will, a mixture of Derek's rage and dread and the fact that Sebastian is trailing his hand up Derek's thigh and back again looking out the window the picture of innocence.<p>

"You must really want to get laid tonight" Seb says looking at the hard-on Derek's already sporting.

"To the point where I'm willing to beg you for it babe" Derek says effortlessly and Sebastian tips his head back and laughs and it makes Derek's throat catch because God Sebastian is beautiful and fuck he's all Derek's.

They stagger (well he staggers Sebastian walks in looking effortlessly) into the restaurant and he can see his parents already waiting for them his mother smiling as she sees them. They sit down order and all goes according to plan Sebastian doing a wonderful job of distracting his mother with stories about the kids and him and his father doing a wonderful job of ignoring each other.

"Heard from Amanda yet?" Derek askes callously (because he knows Amanda wants nothing to do with either of their parents) and he takes a deep pleasure in the way his father flinches slightly. "No" he says carefully "Have you?" even though he's looking at his plate Derek can see the way his ears are practically begging for news "Yes" he admits unwillingly "She seems fine, she finished her meetings and got asked to perform for NYADA'a winter showcase so…"

His mother smiles and his father nods, Derek knows this is what they were hoping for "She didn't ask about you" he says harshly and his father nods again as if expecting as much.

Sebastian quickly changes the subject as the move onto the main course and his hand finds Derek's. His mother turns her attention to the kids.

"You should let them stay overnight more" she gushes and _that_ will be happening of Derek's dead body. Like hell is Jake spending more time with his grandfather than absolutely necessary.

"We were thinking of taking them away soon" Sebastian says ignoring Derek's look of surprise "We were thinking Spain, let them have a run of the beeches" and yes Derek thinks that's more like it, the kids will be wild away from home.

"Isn't Jacob a little big young to go travelling" his Dad said causing Derek to grip the table and grit his teeth together. "He's just gone three"

"Four" Derek muttered causing his father to look at him in surprise "He's four and like hell are you passing on an opinion" his dad puts down his wine glass and fixes Derek with the same wide-eyed stare that Dale has.

"Something you feel the need to say Derek?" he asks carefully. And that's when Derek snaps.

"My four year old son asked me today whether or not I was his father after he overheard Mom yelling at you the other night" he snarls slamming down his glass "I don't care what you say or what you do, but you damn well make sure you stay the hell away from my sons and the hell away from me"

And with that Derek slams out the restaurant uncaring of the looks that he gets. Sebastian follows looking torn between turned on and embarrassed. It proves to be the former when they get back to the car Sebastian wrapped his arms around his husband and placing a kiss to the back of his neck holding Derek until the tension drains out of Derek's system.

"Can we go home?" he asks leaning back against the car and wishing ten years ago he and Julian hadn't made the joint effort to give up smoking.

"Derek" comes a voice when he's sliding in the car and Derek looks up to see his mother at the door and he opens it looking up at her. "What" he says flatly "And don't make excuses for him mother I'm not interested" Allison nodded watching her son intently "Just…He's trying Derek, things with your sister…" he watched his mother trail off struggling with her words and emotions. "He wants to try" she said eventually "We both do"

Derek nods once swallowing the bitter feeling in his stomach. "If you want to spend time with the boys were taking them to the park next Saturday" and he ignores the way his mother's eyes light up at the idea.

"That was nice" Sebastian says when their speeding along the highway a little while later. "I do have a soul" Derek quips back grinning. When they get in he reaches for his mobile phone "I'm ringing Satan" he says and waits for the dial tone.

"Hello?" comes a voice and Derek blinks "Julian? What the hell are you doing at Satan's place?" there's a sigh over the phone. "We ran into them at the cinema and you know what Jayden and Dale are like so Santana offered us a drink back at hers. She and Logan are currently discussing things that are wrong with the country"

Derek rolls his eyes, two of the most volatile people he knows in the same room having a vicious debate. That would be interesting. "Can you put one of the boys on?" he asks and theirs a pause before "Hello Daddy Derek?" comes a small voice. "Hiya Dale" Derek says closing his eyes "You both doing ok?"

"Yeah, we met Jayden and John and we all went for Ice Cream, I had brownie but Jake had something called pistachio and then we watched a movie and it's been really fun" comes the excited reply "Well I'm glad you're having fun" Derek says "Be good Ok"

When he hangs up the phone he turns around all but to collapse on Sebastian's shoulder his eyes drooping. "Sorry" he mutters "I feel…" he struggles to pronounce what a diner with his parents can do to him but his husband understands-he always does "Don't be" Bas says softly "How about we go to bed and enjoy what little free time we have left with each other, before the two little monsters descend tomorrow hooked on sugar"

Derek grins kissing him wrapping his tongue around Sebastian's and letting him drag him up the stairs.

His life is far from perfect he mused later that night with his sleeping husband curled around him, but he has three perfect reason to get up again and tomorrow he will probably wake up in a cold sweat due to the idea that all of this-his life will have been one big dream and he'll wake up in his bed in his old apartment and feel like his whole life has fallen apart.

Or he could wake up and realise he'll be wrapped around his naked husband spooning together for warmth and the boys will come home around lunchtime. There'll spend Sunday together at the swimming pool and then another week will start again.

Derek Seigerson-Smythe life is far from perfect but he had three things he would never change and are more perfect than anything he could have ever hoped for and they make it completely worth it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Let me know what you think x <span>**


End file.
